


Worship

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Phil getting kidnapped and some hot police officer saves him





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> tw: abuse, kidnap, hospital

Phil yelped as the whip hit harshly on his naked skin, it was starting to burn as every hit touched the same spot over and over again

“This will teach you to obey my orders, slut”, the stranger with the mask said as he threw the whip away and as the whip rolled away from them the stranger took Phil’s right arm harshly and threw him on the wall, “Now shut up and stop crying like a fucking baby”

Phil sighed as the door closed in the basement and he finally let the silent tears fall down his face. He doesn’t remember how he got into this shit, he remembered walking down an abandoned street with his best friend, Chris only to be knocked down by someone and Chris yelling his name. How long has he been here? Three weeks? Three months? It feels like it’s been forever since he’s seen the sun and he misses it

Phil doesn’t know why he had to suffer like this, he watered his plants, pray’d to God before he slept and thanked for the food he was blessed with, read the Bible and went to church every Sundays, or was it because the stranger worshipped Satan?

Phil nicknamed the stranger ‘Whip’ cause every time Phil sobbed too loudly or disobey’d orders he’d take a whip and hit him with it as hard as he possibly can and Phil has multiple bruises everywhere on his body after it, even some on his face but it was Whip’s fist that made that appear after Phil accidentally spilled the tea Whip ordered him to make

Phil wonders how Chris is, did he get away or is he in the same situation as him but with another man or woman?

Thinking of Chris being save always helped him stop crying cause at least he got away and isn’t in the same situation as him

Phil hopes Chris got away but how come he hasn’t come and saved him or tried to find him? Or is he trying?

There was a muffled yell upstairs and Phil’s eyes widened, has someone come and rescued him? Is it Chris? There were faint footsteps running above him and Phil started to panic, maybe there were other men here to come and torture him or maybe a man is coming to take over or-

The door flew open and a policeman came down the stairs with a Glock 42 gun in his hand. When the policeman saw him, his face went to cautious to relief as he ran towards him, Phil started to back away

The policeman stopped and frowned, he started to walk slowly towards him, “It’s okay, I’m here to get you out of here”, but Phil didn’t believe him, it can’t be this easy it just can’t, “We’ve been trying to find you for a month since you went missing and your friends and family are waiting for you, okay?”, but that didn’t help Phil calm down, “Will it help you if you knew my name? My name’s Daniel but I prefer when people call me Dan”

“I-It can’t…”, Phil choked out and started to shake as tears started to form, a month? It feels longer, it feels like an eternity

“Come on”, Dan said as he took Phil’s left hand gently and firmly but Phil couldn’t do anything, he was too weak. Too damn weak

Dan helped Phil outside and Phil winced as the sun shined on his face and the voices that were surrounding him and the next thing he knew he was out of Dan’s arms and in two guy’s arms who were putting him in an ambulance.

*

Phil couldn’t see nor feel anything after he was put into the ambulance and woke up in some bright room. Is this how it feels like to die? But he hears muffled voices, cries and someone holding his left arm which he quickly winced away from

He’s in a hospital

Phil tried opening his eyes but the brightness was too overwhelming and he shakes his head like it’s gonna help but of course it wouldn’t take the brightness away but he still kept going until he heard his mother’s voice

“Shhh, hunny, it’s okay”, her soothing voice said and that’s when he realised that there were tears running down his face, he’s been crying a lot these days

Phil tried to talk but was quickly stopped by his father, “Don’t talk right now, the Doctor suggested you shouldn’t talk for a while cause of you throat”, Phil then forced his eyes opened to see casts around both of his feet, one on his right arm and another on on his neck, he panicked and started to move quickly and looked around, avoiding staring at his parent’s eyes

“Honey, stop! Please, you’re only gonna make it worse!”, his mother stopped him and tried to hug him only to see her own son flinching away from her.

She’s going to hurt him. Phil closed his eyes and prepared for the contact of her fist on his skin only to be met with a sob from her, “What happened to you?”, she whispered

“Get some rest, son”, his father said and took his wife’s hand and led her outside, Phil felt guilty, why would he think that his own mother would hit him? Sure there were mothers who did that but his mother was sweet and innocent, she would never hit him but it still didn’t stop his fear of it cause maybe she would, maybe one day she would come to him and hit him and his father would watch and maybe join

Why was he thinking that?

Phil sighed and tried to sleep but he couldn’t, he couldn’t stop thinking about everything and nothing and the bed was uncomfortable as well as the casts that he felt like it was eating him

But Phil wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t fall asleep, he was too afraid to. He never slept when he was captive, the only close thing he was in sleeping was when he passed out cause of the pain that Whip gave him and although he was safe here in the hospital he couldn’t stop feeling like Whip was gonna appear and take him again, to torture him more cause he disobey’d again; but this time he got away

*

Within a month being in the hospital Phil felt better, well not much better but he felt okay, which was good. He no longer has casts and Chris came and visit and poor guy blamed himself for what happened

“I could’ve done something”, Chris said wiping away his tears as Phil frowned at him

“But you called the police which is the best thing you could’ve done”, Phil informed

“But I could’ve ran after the van! I stared at every thing happening, I just stared, Phil,” Christ sobbed and tried gasping for more air, “I just stared”

“But they held you, Chris”, Phil tried to comfort Chris, “You couldn’t do anything if you even tried, you’d only get beaten up”

Phil sighed, his older brother, Martyn and his girlfriend, Cornelia, were visiting and it was relaxing. Martyn and Cornelia would respect Phil that he doesn’t want to be touched or hugged and would talk like nothing happened, like Phil wasn’t locked in a basement and beaten for a month, they just talked about their day and complained often about Martyn’s boss and how he’s mentally impossible. It was a nice change, his parents would always try hugging him, looked at him with pity and asked what Whip did to him, like it wasn’t obvious but he understood that they just want him to feel better and think that doing all that would help, it doesn’t

“And then he said that I didn’t do the paperwork when clearly I did!”, Martyn exclaimed with annoyance written all over his face, “Oh! And have i told you about the time when he-”

Martyn was cut off by the door opening relieving a nurse that’s been taking care of Phil most of the time he’s been in the hospital, “Sorry to interrupt but I came here to say that Phil can now leave when he’s ready”, she smiled as she looked at Phil’s face brightening, “You just need to sign some paperwork and then you’re off, sweetie”

“Thank you, Ms Clara”, Phil said politely, when Ms Clara left, Phil nearly screamed he was so excited, “I’m going home!”

Martyn and Cornelia couldn’t help but smile as Phil rambled about how excited he was to get away from this hell hole called the hospital

*

“Wait, so I have to stay at my parents for a while?”, Phil frowned as Martyn took his bag with his clothing in it

“I’m sorry, Phil, but the Doctor suggested that you’d stay with them for a while until you’re mentally and physically ready to stay in your own place”, Martyn explained sadly

“But I am ready! I’m more than ready, I’m a grown man for god’s sake!”, Phil said with his hands moving around in the air

Martyn sighed and lead Phil out of the hospital room, “I know, Phil, but I think you’re not physically ready for it”

“I’m perfectly capable of it, Martyn”, Phil said waving goodbye to an old lady he hung out with once when no one came and visited her, she’s sweet “I mean I’ve lived alone since I was 21!”

“Phil, I know it’s hard and how they are but they are trying to help”, Martyn said as he pushed the '1’ button on the elevator

Phil sighed, “I know”, he muttered

And just like that the conversation ended and the ride to their parents was silent

Phil was annoyed and he didn’t hide it, his fingers tapped harshly on the door handle in Martyn’s car and his face showed it too. His heart was beating fast but slow at the same time, his head was hot and he glared at the people passing by and then at his parents house when they arrived

“Phil, you’re 26 years old, are you really that annoyed at sleeping at your parents house?”, Martyn said as he turned of the car and took his keys out

Phil didn’t answer and just sighed and opened the door to the car and walked out, he could see his parents there waiting but ignored them and took the bag of clothing from Martyn and started walking with him inside the house

Martyn’s right, Phil shouldn’t be this annoyed and he is 26 and is acting like some 18 year old who moved away from their parents only to move back in cause of a financial problem

“Phil! You’re home”, her mother exclaimed as she opened the door, when she tried to go for a hug, Phil just flinched away which only made her mother sad but she tried to hide it but Phil still sees it

The day ended with his parents congratulating him for finally getting out of the hospital, his mother second attempt to hug him only to be met with the same result, Martyn leaving to go home and his parents showing him his new room for a couple of days which was his old teenage room and it looked exactly the same except the walls were painted to creamy white like all of the other walls in the house

*

It’s been a week since Phil’s been sleeping at his parents’ house and he’s finally able to go outside after his mother didn’t want him going out

“Hunny, are you sure you want to go outside?”, his mother said when Phil said on the second day in their house that he was gonna go for a walk

“Yes, I haven’t been outside officially for weeks and I’d like to change that”, Phil said taking his coat from the hanger

“No, hunny, please just wait a week at minimum to go outside”, she said frowning as she finished washing up

“You can’t be serious?”, Phil said about to zip up his coat

“Listen to your mother, Phil”, his father said on the sofa, watching some boring underrated tv show, “she’s only trying to protect you”

Phil sighed and put his coat on the hanger again, “thanks a lot”, he muttered and he was off into his temporary room

But that was a week ago and he’s finally able to go outside, he knows it’s weird that he’s a grown man and his parents won’t let him outside for some 'safety’ reason but he still understood them and their worries about him but it was still annoying, he should go outside when he wants no matter what they say

“I’m going out for a walk”, Phil said wearing his coat and about to go for his sneakers

“You sure?”, his mother asked from the kitchen, clearly frowning

“Yes”, Phil finally go in his sneakers and went outside without saying goodbye and god it felt good going outside

The leafs crushed under his feet as he walked the path to the local park, it’s mid-November so the leafs were on the ground every where, waiting to get stepped on or swept away by people

As Phil reached the park, he went straight to the bench he used to sit on when he got lost in his thoughts, it was away from everyone else but not too far away that people wouldn’t see him. It’s where no one bothers to go to cause there are more beautiful and modern benches else where and this bench was old and started to rust but Phil liked it

Phil sat on it and looked at the people, parents holding their kid’s hands as they talk about what they did, couples holding hands and a police officer near the big fountain making sure that the people are safe

That policeman looks familiar to Phil and when he starts thinking harder he remembers who that is

It’s Dan

The Dan that saved him and got him to safety

Phil wanted to go to him thank him for what he did but didn’t want to distract him from his job and get him in trouble

So Phil did what he usually does, he thinks, he thinks about what he’s gonna do tomorrow, he thinks about going to the movies but quickly declines it, he thinks about visiting Martyn or Chris but declines it too cause tomorrow’s Saturday, they probably have something better to do then hanging out with him

When Phil looks up at the sky, he realises that it’s dark and quickly walks back home only to be met with a broad back and someone catching him

It’s Dan


End file.
